1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting panel and a manufacturing method of the light emitting panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) is composed of a laminated structure of layers such as an electron injecting layer, light emitting layer and hole injecting layer between a cathode electrode and an anode electrode. When a forward bias voltage is applied between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, an electron is injected from the electron injecting layer to the light emitting layer, a hole is injected from the hole injecting layer to the light emitting layer and the electron and the hole recombines in the light emitting layer so that the light emitting layer emits light.
The light emitting layer and the hole injecting layer includes an organic compound. The layers are formed by applying an organic compound solution in which the material is dissolved in a solvent on the electrode of each pixel and then the solution is dried. In order to prevent mixed color on a color display, a dividing wall is formed between adjacent pixels to prevent mixing of the organic compound solution (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-234391).
As a method to form the dividing wall, for example there is a method to apply photosensitive resin on a substrate and to form a pattern using a photomask. However, a photomask for forming the dividing wall needs to be manufactured separately. Also, when the accuracy of the alignment of the photomask is low, a margin adjusted to the accuracy needs to be set, and there is a problem that a ratio of area of the light emitting area in one pixel area (aperture ratio) becomes low.